The truth of secrets
by maverick9871
Summary: BETA The third had 2 reasons to keep naruto alive read this to find out why


I dont own Naruto

Beta by

Naruto Master of the Jutsus

Naruto stood in the middle of the council chambers. Most of the council members looked at him with disgust. Naruto knew what was going on, the council had been told that Naruto was named Tsunade's successor and they did not want that.

Finally after about ten minutes Tsunade took her seat and said 'ok we can start this meeting now, why have you not only declined Naruto being my successor but also threaten to have me remove.'

Sia, the new leader of root said 'we only want what's best for Konoha and we dont want our village to be seen as having a demon for our new hokage'

Naruto laughed for about a minute after that and after everyone was looking at him he said 'well since you want to play that card how about I let you on a little secret. Do you know what all 4 of the other Kages that are now in office have in common besides being a Kage, and I will also have in common with them when I am named Hokage. It is a secret so big that unless you went all the way back to the before the third Great War you would never know unless you had proof.'

Murmurs went around the room until Hiashi said 'what would you have in common with all the other Kages and what do you know that we dont.'

Naruto smiled and said 'Ever wonder why Kyuubi attacked and why all nine of the tailed demons were sealed in infants about the same time. I will tell you this, they were not simply luck, they were planned.'

Roars of outrage went out through out the crowd until Tsunade said 'Naruto, what are you talking about.'

Naruto said 'Simple, I actually have wrote out what I was talking about and it was released yesterday in every country but here, it was released here at the same time this meeting started. Here is a copy of what I am talking about and I want everyone to turn to page 6 and start reading.'

Naruto passed out a book to everyone and they started to read.

**The secret that has been hidden from all the hidden villages and its people for the better part of a century is here for you to know. Before the third great war all five Kages of the major villages met and had a discussion about what should happen to ensure the strength of their villages since most bloodlines have been disappearing or becoming weaken do to selective breading or clan rivalries. Four of the five Kages came up with a simple solution to make sure they would remain strong and also create new bloodlines and strengthen the current ones they had. Since most bloodlines come from mixing demon blood with human blood they decided that they would seal the 9 great beasts in infants to improve their bloodlines and create new ones. They also set it up so at a preset time all 4 countries would unite under the leadership of the child that had a demon sealed in them. Then after that the four new Kages would unite their villages and enslave the rest so they would forever be the most powerful ones. **

**The third Hokage was the only one that did not agree with this but he was unable to inform anyone about it because of a blood oath jutsu. He threaten to tell all the people of the world about the other 4 Kages plans but since the Cloud and Rock villages believed him they started a war to try and kill him and weaken the Leaf before the time but the third was a smart man, when he saw a ninja with great skills in combat and sealing during the third war he named him his successor. He also set it up were his successor Minato Namikaze discovered his journal and read it so that he would know about the truth. Minato during the war got more evidence of it and after finding out 2 of the tailed demons had already been captured he started working on a way to seal and kill the other demons permanently. However Minato's main rival for the title of Hokage also discovered the truth and devised a way to kill Minato and get his revenge on his home village.**

**Orochimaru discovered the lair of the Kyuubi and after slaughtering her children he told her that he was following orders of the Hokage and escaped before he was killed. Kyuubi went on a rampage of bloodlust and attack Konoha and Minato was left with no choice but to also seal the Kyuubi but he also had to make sure that the truth was discovered and his village had a chance to fight the other four great nations. He put an extra seal on the child he used as a sacrifice. The seal was a memory seal and it contained all of his memories and knowledge. **

**I know that my village wanted me dead because they think I should be killed for demon I have sealed in me but the third did not allow it for two reasons, One was because of what the other 4 Kages were doing, but the second reason was because of who my parents were. **

**Now you may wonder why I was chosen to carry this burden. Minato was a noble man so he could not just ask some villager to offer their baby no that would have made him look evil. Especially when he secret wife just delivered a baby, guess who his wife was. Arial Uzumaki, the daughter of the fire lord. The third told the villagers that I was named after the Uzumaki family out of respect for the fire lord. No wonder he was known as the professor. I could not be given my fathers name because of his enemies from both outside of Konoha but also those from within.**

**The next 25 pages have copies of all the evidence I have as proof of what is to happen over the next 20 years since all 4 of the original nations have the container child as Kage, the only ally with a vessel that Konoha has right now is Suna thanks to me and the Kazekage being best friends, be safe my friend Gaara.**

Silence, that is all that could describe what just hit the council chamber. Tsunade was the first to ask a question and it was with a stutter 'I-s-s t-h-i-s r-r-e-a-l-l'

Naruto smiled and said 'yes, why do you think it only took me three weeks to get the Rasengan and 6 weeks to perform Flying Thunder God. Dads memory seal is designed where if certain situations happen they trigger and I get his knowledge.'

Sia spoke next and said 'we have to prohibit this book from being published; it only gives the demon child more power and takes our strength away. This is just some lie he made up.'

Naruto sighed and said 'you can try but I dont think you can stop 50 different books from being published with over a million copies of each book. I had Ero-sannin replace his newest volume of Icha Icha Paradise with a copy of this book in its cover. Think how many perverts are out their, how many do you think you can get also, you know what my book and his look like but you dont know what the other 48 are, comics, manuals, magazine subscriptions, its even in video form also. You cant stop it and if you try to kill me I also have every little secret this council has tried to pull to kill me or take over power including the truth of the Uchiha massacre ready to release, all it takes is for me to die, get arrested or disappear. You can't touch me, and you can't stop the other three nations from joining to attack us either. I would choose wisely were you direct your hate now because not only do I officially have my family property now, I also have the backing of the Fire lord and the Kazekage, the princess of Snow Country, the Governor of Wave Country Tazuna, the village leader of Tea country, Star Country along with several other villages that would gladly support me as the Hokage of this village, including about 80 percent of all current active ninjas in this village. So do you want to make me an enemy and try to get me on your good side, its not a matter of if I will be Hokage, it is only a matter of when and I will forgive you all for all that you have done to me in the past before today, but I wont forget. I will give you all the rest of the week to decide which side you want to be on but choose wisely. Have a nice day.'

Tsunade had to keep her clasped hands in front of her mouth to hide the smirk that she had. Not only had Naruto out played the players, he did it with the truth.

Hiashi asked 'Is everything he said true Hokage.'

Tsunade said 'you dont even know the half of it. If he wanted to he could take over my job any time he wants without the council approval just based on his support from outside this village not including the support he has here from the people he either saved, helped, or protected and befriended. Have fun everyone, this meeting is over.'

Tsunade walked out of the office and laughed while thinking '_well played little brother'_


End file.
